Question: What is the sum of the odd integers from 11 through 39, inclusive?
We want to sum the arithmetic series $11 + 13 + \cdots + 39$, which has common difference 2. Suppose the series has $n$ terms. 39 is the $n$th term, so $39 = 11 + (n-1)\cdot2$. Solving, we get $n = 15$.The sum of an arithmetic series is equal to the average of the first and last term, multiplied by the number of terms, so the sum is $(11 + 39)/2 \cdot 15 = \boxed{375}$.